


Liebe Mutter

by DaddysTummyFuzz69



Series: Team's Mother, I mean Medic. [9]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Comedy, Cute Kids, Cutesy, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 01:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16336817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddysTummyFuzz69/pseuds/DaddysTummyFuzz69
Summary: Medic has a dream in which he envisions himself and the rest of the mercs mother and they are his precious, little angels.





	Liebe Mutter

**Author's Note:**

> I love the thought of Medic being like a mom to the rest of the theme, so I thought this would be funny. I know the idea ain't the best, but eh. Also, apologies for the lack of updates, I've been pretty busy and I don't get much time throughout the day to work on any fics, so sorry.

Medic felt himself stretching and yawning as tho he had just awoken from a ten year long nap. He could feel the covers of the bed encase his being like a tightly wrapped gift and he had felt a small bit of pressure on his abdomen that he had become so familiar with over the past several months, but this time instead of his growing stomach he was presented with a small toddler.   
Medic was taken back a bit, everything seemed out of place, yet familiar. He recognized the infant, but not in the same way he usually did. He recognized the light brown hair and the buck teeth and the now ear-piercing wailing, but nothing else.   
Medic brought his hands to his ears to prevent the child's noises from making him go completely deaf. "Mama, Mama, Ma, Ma, Ma!". The little figure screeched as he has now slapping his tiny, little palm down on Medic's face. The German grunted a bit and ushered for the child to stop. "Stop it, Jeremy. Mutti ist too tired".   
How Medic knew this child's name, he didn't know, but floods of memories began to wail in on his tired brain. Jeremy wasn't just a baby, it was his baby. He had all the past memories of the small child to conform it. 

"Ma, bweakfwest!", Jeremy was tugging on the hem of Medic's shirt, forcing his chest up a bit. Medic really no choice, but to obey the small boy and get out of bed.   
He held onto the small child whilst he lifted himself up. His brain was waking up a bit and he could make out the small child a bit better. "Guten Morgen, mein schöner Mann", Jeremy brought his small hands up to his face out of embarrassment, quiet mumbles leaving his mouth as his parent lifted him towards his chest and gave him a tight hug.   
Medic put Jeremy down onto the floor and watched as he quickly tumbled towards the door. He had yet to perfect the art of walking, but he was doing quiet well for someone of his age.  
The German forced himself up from the bed and made his way over to the door, opening it slightly so Jeremy could walk through first. The small toddler ran towards the kitchen, leaving Medic at the door, only for him to notice two other familiar figures coming his way.  
They were also young children, not as young as Jeremy, both around eight or nine. One wearing a pirate eye patch and holding a bottle filled with soda, the other had a saucepan on his head and was holding a bucket and spade.   
"What are you talking about, maggot. I could beat you an arm wrestling contest any day" , the child with the saucepan over his head was waving his spade at the child with the eye patch, who didn't seem to be bothered by the other child. He simply just took a swig from his soda bottle and walked away from the other child who dashed up behind him and attempted to tackle him, Medic had to intervene.   
"Now, now. No fighting in zhis house!". The two boys just sighed as their mother yelled at them. He never let them have fun. 

The two children scurried off towards the kitchen, preventing any fights with Medic.  
The German followed to two children, only to be met around the corner by another young child, around ten or eleven, wearing a balaclava with a skull on it and a lollipop stick hanging out of his mouth. Medic noticed the small, white stick and immediately snatched it from his mouth. The masked boy didn't look too impressed by Medic's actions and gave him an evil stare.  
"No sweets zhis early in zhe morning, you'll get sick", The young boy was not happy with what Medic had to say, instantly pulling out a small plastic knife, like it was in anyway going to harm Medic.   
"Give it back, fiend". Medic rolled his eyes at the boy, and instead ignored his request and walked off with his confection. Although as soon as Medic had his way down the hall and into the kitchen, the boy pulled out another lollipop from a small container he kept in his gown pocket.

As soon as Medic entered the kitchen he noticed the oldest and biggest child, Misha sitting at the table, enjoying a sandwich that he made himself. Beside him was one of his younger sons, Del. Working on some little tinker toy with a small screwdriver. Running up to the table was another young boy. He was wearing a dark Halloween mask and was waving his toy unicorn around. He ran into Medic's arms as if he were looking for a hug. Medic ran his hand through the boy's singed hair. "Look at your hair. You better take a bath today". The young boy mumbled and forced his face into Medic's legs.  
"You better". 

The young boy made his way to the table to sit down with the other boys who were now all at the table, awaiting their breakfast. Medic glanced over at the boys and noticed one head was missing. "Vhere is Mundy?", the young boy in the balaclava looked up to the German, "He's still in bed".   
Medic grumbled a bit, that child was impossible to get up in the morning. He stormed off towards the boy's bedroom, which he shared with the other boy in the balaclava. He sat on the top bunk, usually with his slingshot waiting for Medic to come in so he could shoot him in the face. Luckily he wasn't waiting with his arsenal, instead the boy was fast asleep, still tucked into his blankets.   
Medic walked into the room when he noticed that Mundy was still sleeping. He put his hand on Mundy's side any shook him a bit to wake him. "Get up, Mundy. You have school". The child glanced over at Medic, noticing his scowl and decided that it'd be best for him to just get out of bed, by rolling off the side of course. Giving Medic the fright of his life as soon as he hit the floor. 

"Mundy, zon't do zhat!". The boy just threw him a mean grin and stumbled his way out of the bedroom and into the kitchen.   
Medic let out a sigh of relief when Mundy actually did what he was told. He already had a hard enough time with the other seven boys, he didn't need another one acting up on him. When Medic entered the kitchen he noticed all the boys making their own breakfast, they weren't doing a very good job, but at least it gave Medic a break for that day. Although it didn't long for the boy in the Halloween mask to burn his toast and almost set everything on fire. Thank god, Del was mature enough to make sure the other boys didn't slip up and 

Medic loved them, but he wasn't afraid to admit that they were a handful.

**Author's Note:**

> Medic has eight children from what more than likely seems different father's in his dream world, what a slut. Also Medic has really long fucking dreams.


End file.
